everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassius Dinde
Cassius Dinde is the son of the Fairy of the Desert from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Yellow Dwarf. Info Name: Cassius Dinde Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Yellow Dwarf Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Hans Eisenmann Secret Heart's Desire: I want to be a kind person and create my own path separate from that of my mother. My "Magic" Touch: I can shapeshift at will, and I am pretty strong due to my massive size. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Belle Jaune, even though I'm too shy to tell her. It's hard when you're this tall and awkward. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can't change my ugly feet, and when I'm transformed people can always tell who I am. Then again, Mother can't either. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I'm musically inclined. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I don't want to be a villain. I'm still horrified at what Mother and the Yellow Dwarf did to that poor princess and her lover. Best Friend Forever After: I don't have many friends, though Viktor Eisenofen and Narcisse Paon are pretty nice to me. I get along well with Palmira Sirene. Character Appearance Cassius is extremely tall (about six and a half feet tall - he's even taller than Headmaster Grimm), with somewhat long blond hair that he often parts in the middle and blue eyes. He has a rather large nose and looks older than he actually is. He tends to wear a mask of turkey feathers on his face. His usual outfit consists of a black jacket and pants, and a white frilled shirt, as well as a red scarf resembling a turkey wattle and a red beret. Personality Despite his size, Cassius is very shy and withdrawn, and tends to stay away from other students. He is somewhat nervous and often stutters. He tends to be nervous on a regular basis. He often drifts off into space while he is in class, thinking about stuff that he likes. Cassius is quite kind and often holds the door for others. He also likes helping people move heavy objects, since he is quite strong due to his height and the fact that he is half-fairy. He needs to eat a lot due to fairies having a higher metabolism than humans and may need to consume as much as 5,000 calories per day. Biography Cassius Dinde has not had an easy life, being the son of the Fairy of the Desert. His mother is a powerful fairy known for her wisdom. However, she is also evil, and keeps all sorts of vicious creatures as her guardians. With the help of her friend the Yellow Dwarf, she has caused misery for Princess Toutebelle and the King of the Gold Mines, leading to their untimely deaths. Cassius has always found this story to be uncomfortable. He goes in secret to the two palm trees that were once the princess and the king, and plants flowers at the base. Cassius has a father, who lives away from him (though as of late the two are spending more time together as Cassius seeks independence from his mother). The Fairy of the Desert has gotten the Yellow Dwarf to act as a father figure to Cassius, much to Cassius' disgust. Both of them have shown little affection for Cassius. He also has his mother's eleven sisters helping to raise him. Ever After High has been a hard place for Cassius, since he is shy and unpopular, and often gets made fun of. Cassius is not a very cheerful person and does not smile very often. He doesn't have many friends, though he gets along with his roommate Ulrich. Still, the idea of forming his own path has given Cassius hope. He really wants to become a better person than both his mother and the Yellow Dwarf. Things that Cassius likes to do include reading, dressing up, singing, and playing the harp. He will often sit in his room playing sad songs on his harp, reminiscing about the sad ending that befell Princess Toutebelle and the King of the Gold Mines. He sympathizes with Belle Jaune, who is a relative of both of them, and is destined to be the next Toutebelle - he has feelings for her. Trivia *Cassius' surname means "turkey" in French, referring to the giant turkeys who pulled his mother's cart. *Cassius has a pet male turkey named Ludovic. Ludovic is unusually large for a turkey - he was bred from the Fairy of the Desert's turkeys. Ludovic is very docile most of the time. He can breathe fire, but he only does it when he's angry. *Cassius is one of the tallest students at Ever After High - at least among the humanoid students. (He is the tallest of NibiruMul's OCs.) He suffers from gigantism and will probably be a little over 7 feet tall when he is fully grown. *Cassius almost never shows his feet because they are incredibly ugly, looking like the feet of an eagle. These feet were inherited from his mother. * Cassius' father is the younger brother of one of the nineteen kings rejected by Toutebelle. (The twentieth king was the one she eventually chose to wed.) His father's name is Colin and his father's brother is named Lubin. *According to Cassius, he was born out of wedlock. His father has taken a wife since then, though Cassius does not have any siblings. Her name is Arsinoé. Cassius gets along with his stepmother, who was one of the ladies of Toutebelle's court. **Cassius' stepmother considers adopting Cassius as her own son, though the Fairy of the Desert is opposed to this because it will terminate her control over Cassius. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Ray Chase, who voices Roy in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Yellow Dwarf Category:Shapeshifters Category:French